Yamanaka
by SkuAg
Summary: Sora y Jun no pudieron ir al campamento que se usó de coartada para que sus amigos derrotasen al Digimon Kaiser, pero eso no significa que no hayan tenido participación en el mismo. [Segundo aniversario del Topic Sorato]


Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro, por el segundo aniversario del Topic Sorato, el más popular del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **Aclaración:** La consigna era escribir acerca del viaje al campamento en que los digielegidos de 02 vencieron a Ken. Opcionalmente se podía hacer un semi-AU en el que Sora los acompañara, pero la linda Natsunohaato me convenció de que era mejor que Sora no hubiera ido y, como amo el canon, mi fic es un recuento de los episodios desde la versión de las que se quedaron: Sora y Jun.

* * *

 **Yamanaka**

* * *

 **I**

Jun se siente infeliz. Rueda en la cama y chilla.

―¡Es todo culpa de Daisuke! ―reclama en voz alta, aunque Daisuke no esté y aunque, de verdad, no sea culpa de él―. Me ha hecho mala fama. ¡Yo lo sé! ―continúa su parloteo sin otro receptor más que la ventana despejada―. Yamato siempre fue amable conmigo. Me ha firmado autógrafos y siempre deja que me cuelgue de su brazo. ¡En la escuela piensan que somos novios! ―exclama―. Y todos saben que soy su fan número uno. ¡Soy su fan número uno y ahora por culpa de Daisuke no quiere saber más nada de mí! ―refunfuña―. Voy a llamar a Momoe.

Jun siempre habla en voz alta consigo misma. Adora su voz. _Se_ adora.

―¡Momoe-chan! ―exclama al teléfono.

―Hola, Jun. ―Momoe Inoue es mucho más correcta que ella.

―¿Cómo estás? ―canturrea―, ¿puedo hablar con tu hermana? ―agrega inmediatamente.

―¿Con Chizuru? ―pregunta, confundida, ya que no las ha visto intercambiar palabra en la vida.

―¿Por qué querría hablar con Chizuru? ―pregunta, escandalizada―. Con Miyako ―añade, con naturalidad.

―¿Con Miyako? ―Momoe es una chica mucho más correcta que Jun, pero también es muy chismosa.

―¡Con Miyako! ―repite―. Quiero preguntarle sobre Daisuke ―dice, para satisfacer la curiosidad que sabe que su amiga tiene―. Sé que le estuvo hablando mal de mí a Yamato. ¿Momoe? ―llama, luego de que esta demore unos segundos en contestar.

―No creo que Daisuke le haya hablado mal de ti a Ishida…

―¡No hay otra explicación! ¡¿Por qué me dejaría abandonada, ahí, contando, si no es por culpa de ese demonio pequeño?! ―nuevamente, Momoe se guarda su respuesta.

―Miyako no está ―dice luego de unos momentos―. Se ha ido de campamento con el demonio pequeño.

―¿A dónde? ―canturrea, contenta.

―A uno de los cinco lagos*.

―¿A cuál?

―No lo sé.

―¡Agh! ―se queja―. ¡Mis padres tampoco! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que nos estén ocultando información tan importante?!

Oh Jun, si tan sola supieras _cuál_ es la información importante que Daisuke y Miyako les están ocultando…

―Tal vez puedes hablar con tu hermano al respecto cuando regrese ―dice, con infinita paciencia.

Jun vuelve a refunfuñar y se despide.

―¡Me las pagará! ―grita, después de cortar el teléfono.

 **II**

Sora ya ha arrugado tres hojas de papel. Sintiéndose culpable, las toma con sus manos y las aplana aparentando paciencia, pero sin poder evitar que su madre note su golpeteo contra el piso.

―Sora ―llama, con voz calma. Sora se sonroja y suelta las hojas.

―Lo lamento. ―Su madre no ha levantado la vista de su arreglo floral y no ve su sonrojo.

―No fuerces el arte. ―La calma en la voz de su madre, y el hecho de que no alce la vista para mirarla, la frustra―. Tómate un descanso. Sal a caminar. Escucha a los pájaros. Tus dibujos volverán a ti cuando estés lista.

Sora, sin embargo, no se retira y continúa afanándose en alisar las hojas que ha desperdiciado.

―Sora ―esta vez, Toshiko la mira―. Si querías ir al campamento con tus amigos, hubieras ido.

―No había lugar en el auto.

―Podrías haberte tomado un transporte con Taichi o con Yamato.

Con más fuerza, Sora intenta alisar las hojas.

―Tal vez acepte tu consejo de salir a caminar ―dice, finalmente.

Toshiko asiente y Sora se levanta y parte.

 **III**

A Jun siempre la ha calmado ir de compras, pero esta vez su pena y desasosiego no tienen fin.

―Maldito Daisuke ―dice, en voz alta, y no le importa que la miren.

No ha comprado nada, ni siquiera unas tristes medias.

¿Qué hace la gente cuando siente desasosiego? se pregunta, y piensa que tal vez van a un templo a hacer un pedido.

―Que pereza.

Así que como segunda opción se decide por tomar el camino largo hasta su casa y gritarle a los pájaros que se cruce, que por suerte no son muchos.

Tampoco se cruza a muchas pelirrojas, porque no abundan en Japón, pero sí se cruza a una muy especial y, sin importarle que haya bicicletas en su camino, atraviesa la calle hasta pararse frente a ella.

―¡Hola! ―exclama con mucha alegría.

Sorprendida, Sora suelta un gritito.

―Lamento haberte asustado. ¡Te vi desde el otro lado y crucé a saludarte!

―Gr. gracias ―dice, por buena educación, pero no puede disimular su sorpresa. Jun no lo nota o hace de cuenta que no lo nota.

―¿Cómo estás? ¿Podemos sentarnos a charlar? ¡Hace mucho que no lo hacemos!

Mucho también significa nunca, piensa Sora, pero su buena educación y su falta de inspiración para dibujar la obligan a tomar asiento junto a ella en un banco del parque en el que tendrán la primera conversación de sus vidas.

Sora no sabe mucho de Jun, y mucho en este caso no significa nunca, sino mucho. Sabe que es hermana de Daisuke, que tiene una voz muy potente y, con un poco de dolor en su panza, sabe que persigue a Yamato por todos los rincones, que se cuelga de su brazo sin pena y que grita a voz pelada las canciones que Sora por timidez solo repasa en su cabeza.

Jun parlotea y Sora la mira de reojo. Sus cabellos son brillantes y escandalizan como los de Taichi, pero su cintura es pequeña y su altura es mayor a la de ella. No sabe si hace deportes, pero ve que tiene piernas de deportista y piensa, sin dudarlo, que es mucho más bella que ella, aunque no tanto como Mimí, claro. Y por un momento no le sorprende que Yamato le permita tantas libertades.

―… y entonces Daisuke de un pelotazo me rompió este diente. ¡Mira! ―exclama, que es más usual en ella que decir, y le muestra que su paleta izquierda tiene una pequeña marca―. También rompió un Buda verde de mi madre, aunque ese era bastante feo.

Sora sonríe, porque no sabe muy bien qué debe responder. A Jun no le importa. Lo suyo son los monólogos.

―Por eso sé que Daisuke me odia desde su más tierna infancia, aunque digo eso solo porque es lo que se acostumbra, no que ese demonio pequeño haya alguna vez sido tierno.

―Daisuke-kun es muy buen amigo y un gran líder en su equipo ―añade, por decir algo.

―¡Agh! A ti también te ha hablado mal de mí, ¡yo lo sé! Dímelo, Sora, ¡dime que te ha dicho, somos amigas!

Sora se tensa, porque para ella las amistades no son gratuitas y el traspaso de información menos aún. Sin embargo, intenta que su molestia no se trasluzca en sus palabras.

―Daisuke-kun es muy educado. ―Tal vez eso no es perfectamente cierto―. No recuerdo que haya hablado de ti ―dice, y eso sí es verdad.

―¡Entonces no le ha dicho a Yamato todas las cosas buenas que hago en la casa! Tienes que decírselas tú, Sora, que eres su amiga ―Sora vuelve a tensarse―, tienes que decirle que sé cocinar, limpiar, que siempre escucho sus canciones y me sé todas las letras, y que además pinto muy bien y en el futuro seré pintora.

Sus últimas palabras le hielan la espalda. ¡A ella, que no se anima a decirle a nadie más que a su madre cuanto ama dibujar, esta futura novia de Yamato le confiesa sin tapujos que será pintora!

Sora se para.

―Lamento tener que marcharme, Jun-san. Debo llevarle estas compras a mi madre ―dice, y le muestra una pequeña bolsa que trae en sus manos. Inicia una reverencia, pero Jun no la deja marcharte.

―¿Por qué no has ido con mi hermano a Kawaguchi*?

―A Yamanaka* ―corrige Sora―. No había más lugar en el auto.

Ahora es Jun quien se para.

―Lamento haberte quitado tiempo. ¡Nos vemos! ―grita, y se aleja cruzando una vez más la calle por el medio.

No es hasta que Sora llega a su casa que se da cuenta de que acaba de revelarle a Jun algo que seguramente Daisuke no le dijo a propósito.

 **IV**

―¡Si hubiera sabido que estaban en Yamanaka, hubiera llegado mucho más rápido! ―exclama Jun, a punto de iniciar el recorrido que durante un día entero la paseará por distintos lagos hasta poder arribar al correcto.

 **V**

A Sora la caminata le ha hecho más mal que bien, nota Toshiko inmediatamente. Se ha encerrado en su cuarto y camina de punta a punta, si lo que oye es correcto. Cinco pasos largos de pared a pared.

Suspira y continúa su arreglo floral. Si Sora aprendiese a ser más sincera con sus sentimientos y a decir en voz alta lo que quiere y lo que no, todos esos pasos no volverían a escucharse en su casa.

 **VI**

Sora ha apagado y prendido su computadora diez veces. ¡Cien veces! Enviarle un e-mail a Koushirou le llevará solo un minuto.

«Hola Koushirou, ¿cómo estás, cómo está saliendo todo? ¿Tienes novedades? MeheencontradoaJunylehedichodondestán, firma Sora»

Resopla por culpa del e-mail que sabe que no puede escribir.

«¡Koushirou! ¿Todo en orden? Creo que es mejor que se apuren a regresar, porque meheencontradoaJunylehedichodondestán, firma Sora»

¡Tampoco le enviará ese correo!

Sora se sienta en el medio de su habitación y atrapa su cabeza entre sus manos. En unas horas, Jun estará sentada junto a Yamato en la fogata, cantando sus canciones a viva voz, y Taichi y Koushirou tendrán que inventar excusas respecto a por qué Daisuke y los demás no están con ellos. ¿Y qué mejor manera de distraerla que mandar a Yamato a distraerla, escondidos por ahí, en dónde ella no pueda notar que su hermano no regresa?

Y todo por su culpa. Ha enviado a Jun a los brazos de Yamato y ha perdido su oportunidad antes de siquiera intentarlo.

Por la noche, cuando Sora ha dejado de lamentarse y dejar marcas en el piso de su habitación, le envía un mensaje a Koushirou que este no llega a ver, y decide además que si vuelve a tener la oportunidad de confesarse a Yamato, no la dejará pasar por ningún motivo. Por ninguno.

 **VII**

Taichi aún se ríe de la anécdota de Jun y Yamato.

―Puedes conseguir que cualquier chica haga lo que quieres. ¡Cualquiera!

―No cualquiera ―dice Yamato.

―Le pediste que contara y se dio vuelta y contó hasta diez. ¡Lo que es ser guapo y popular!

Yamato refunfuña. Intenta irse, pero Taichi lo detiene de los hombros.

―¿O no que la popularidad es la mejor cualidad de Yamato, Koushirou?

Él los mira, aleja su computadora de sí y no volverá a mirarla por un buen rato.

―Yamato hizo lo que tenía que hacer para asegurarse de que pudiéramos hacer de coartada de los demás ―explica. Yamato asiente, complacido―. Aunque es una suerte que Sora no haya venido.

―¿Cómo? ¿Y Sora qué tiene que ver? ―pregunta Taichi, confundido.

Yamato, sorprendido, cruza una mirada desesperada con Koushirou, y él se da cuenta inmediatamente de que ha metido la pata.

―Digo… porque… ―tartamudea.

Taichi los mira, expectante.

Yamato no puede entender, de ninguna manera, ¡no puede hacerse una idea! de cómo ha hecho Koushirou para descubrir su mayor temor, algo que jamás ha hablado en voz alta con nadie, ¡y mucho menos con Koushirou!

No lo tenía por observador, pero parece que su amigo hace más pausas para alzar la vista de sus pantallas de lo que él cree.

―Porque Sora y Jun son amigas ―miente Yamato―. Ella hubiera querido que viniera.

Yamato sabe que acaba de cavar su propia tumba. Sabe que Koushirou sabe que lo que dijo es mentira. Y sabe que Koushirou sabe que si acaba de mentir es porque no quiere revelar una verdad. Una verdad que Koushirou ha deducido por su cuenta y que sin mucho tacto a punto estuvo de soltarla ahí, en la mesa del campamento.

―Eso es mentira ―dice Taichi―. Sora jamás me ha hablado de Jun.

 **IX**

Horas más tarde, Koushirou verá un mail de Sora confirmándole a Taichi la mentira que Yamato acaba de inventar, y a Koushirou la verdad que a punto estuvo de revelar.

Se siente mal, Koushirou, por ver una verdad que Sora y Yamato no son capaces de ver. No interviene, sin embargo, porque ya ha aprendido que no tiene tacto para tratar temas sentimentales.

 **X**

Jun arriba al campamento justo cuando Daisuke y los demás lo hacen también. Tal cual Sora había dicho, no hay lugar para una persona más, y Yamato debe volver con Jun.

Le llevará un tiempo a Sora volver a encontrar la oportunidad que se prometió no volver a dejar pasar.

* * *

 **Notas:** Los chicos acamparon en el lago Yamanaka, que es uno de los cinco lagos del monte Fuji. Kawaguchi es otro de ellos.

Sé que es improbable que Koushirou se haya dado cuenta de todo tan temprano, pero... lo amo y necesitaba ponerlo sabiéndolo.

Gracias por leer y espero sus reviews.


End file.
